On the Edge
by skalice
Summary: RPF Dianna/Naya. Contains sex scenes, group rape, non-con and healing. Don't read if you are sensitive to any of these.


**A/N: This story contains non-con, so don't read if you can't handle that. I don't know Dianna or Naya personally and all events in this story are purely fictional. **

**This is a fill for the following GKM prompt:**

_**Can happen on tour, or after she gets back whenever, Dianna is raped. (bonus if it's more than one, pref. 2-3) She's in an established relationship (it can be with Lea or Naya)**_

_**The rapist(s) make Dianna cum more than once further humiliating her about her attack. Please the more detail the better, Dp, oral, anal, gagging, dirty talk (calling her a whore when she cums, making her tell them she's a slut) possessive (they tell her that she belongs to them now) they leave her where she lays a crying broken mess, her gf finds her (Naya or Lea).**_

_**Flashforward to an undetermined amount of time and Dianna is healed physically and it's up to her gf to heal her sexually. Cue Dianna being apprehensive about everything but the gf goes about claiming each part of Diannas body. Gf is possessive in a loving way. "You belong to me baby...not them" When Dianna calls herself a slut for enjoying herself the gf reassures her if she's a slut than she's HER slut. Sweet possessive sex ensues.**_

_**Off to stand at the bus stop to Special Hell  
>If someone picks up this prompt I will do my best to fill the literary desire of his or her choice. Please and thank you!<strong>_

_**Ps btw it can be character based, but would much rather have RPF**_

* * *

><p>It's been a long day on set again and Dianna is more than happy to get the chance to go home. She rolls her head in her neck and sighs. She just shot a horrible scene with Lea – she has no problem with Lea, on the contrary, they are friends, but she always feels like it makes no sense that Quinn would listen to Rachel giving her advice and even following that advice.<p>

But now she's heading home, where Naya is waiting for her. Lea had to stay behind for a scene with Chris, despite the late hour. She grins when she thinks about her girlfriend. The past six months have been nothing short of amazing. They have always been good friends and Dianna won't deny that she's had a crush on Naya for the longest time, but since they finally got their shit together, her life is just perfect.

Despite the darkness, she decides to walk a few blocks and then take a cab home, leaving her car at the studios. She likes the crisp night air, the sounds in the distance, especially after finding herself within the confines of the studios for so long.

She barely gets the time to finish this thought when her air is cut off by a strong hand covering her mouth. She gulps and tries to scream, but her voice is muffled by the hand. A strong stench fills her nostrils and makes her gag. A few seconds later, she hears a rough laugh.

"Guys, I think we found ourselves a nice one," a low voice rasps out in her ear. She closes her eyes and foolishly prays for all of this to be a nightmare.

She knows all prayers are futile when she feels another hand on her stomach, pulling her closer into her attacker. Once again, she tries to protest and she wraps her fist around the man's wrist. Her attempt is cut off by another set of hands, prying her fingers loose and squeezing them so hard it feels like he is breaking them in the process. One of her hands is led to the guy's crotch. He forces her to rub and squeeze the bulge in his pants.

She doesn't know what to do. Her cellphone is in her purse, which has been thrown to the side by another guy. How many are there? It's too dark to be sure, but when she squints her eyes and looks around, she thinks she can make out three different guys.

Her mind is racing. What is the best thing to do in this kind of situation? She doesn't stand a chance fighting three guys and just going along with it is probably the smarter and least hurtful option, but she's not one to go down without a fight.

The guy momentarily lets go of her mouth and she immediately screams to her lung's full capacity, desperately hoping for someone to hear her. She knows that the chances that someone will aren't very high in these secluded parts.

The third guy slaps her hard across the face. "You fucking cunt," he hisses. Before she knows what's happened, the guy holding her turns her around forcefully, which causes her arms to twist. She yells out in pain. The guy pushes her down on her knees and stuffs his soft cock in her mouth, which is still open from the screaming.

She gags at the unexpected turn of events and feels the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Suck it, bitch," that low, raspy voice says. "Suck it until it's hard so I can fuck your slutty cunt."

She refuses. Her mind keeps going to her girlfriend who is patiently waiting for her. She wishes desperately that she could reach out to her. Why was she so stupid? Why couldn't she just take her car home, like normal people do?

"Take her dress off, D." The owner of the low, raspy voice is clearly the leader of this gang. She tries to break free, but only succeeds in pushing the cock in deeper. The guy puts his hands on her head and holds it still, thrusting inside her mouth. He pushes it in deeper and deeper with each thrust until he hits the back of her throat. She gags, but he doesn't let go.

In the meanwhile, two sets of hands are ripping her dress. She feels the cool night air on her body and wants to slap herself when she feels her nipples harden. Someone rips off her panties roughly as well. She tries to block out the sounds of their rough laughter, but doesn't succeed. All her senses seem to be on high alert. She feels a dribble of pre-cum on her tongue and tries to spit it out, but is hindered by the hardening cock in her mouth.

"Spread your legs, whore," the man snarls. Her entire body is shaking. One of the other guys harshly pulls her legs open, hurting her in the process. She's sure that his rough hands will leave bruises on her tighs. She thinks she's going to choke when he forces his dick all the way inside her throat and keeps it there, fucking it relentlessly. All air seems to leave her lungs. She struggles, but to no avail. The second she thinks she's going to pass out, he pulls out of her.

He pulls her up and immediately slams his cock inside of her. It's hurtful because she's not aroused and he obviously notices the lack of wetness. Her pussy burns and it feels as if it's being ripped apart. Her walls barely have time to adjust. One of the other guys grabs her breast and roughly pulls her nipple. Her brain finally catches up to the fact that her mouth is free again and she wants to scream, but is stopped by the hand of the third attacker.

He uses his other hand to spread her lower lips and rub her clit. She flushes with embarrassment when her hips start rocking against his fingers. What is wrong with her? She doesn't want this! A muffled moan escapes her and she feels a tingling sensation going through her body.

"Look at the little cunt," a voice grunts. "She fucking wants it! You're such a little whore, aren't you?"

Dianna shakes her head vehemently. She can't believe her body is betraying her like this. She can feel how her pussy becomes wetter. "Your pussy is so fucking hungry for my thick cock, isn't it?"

She keeps silent.

"SAY IT!" he yells, punching her in the face. She gasps as she feels the blood trickle down her nose.

"Yes," she says quietly, sobbing.

"Repeat it, you little slut!"

"I'm a whore," she sobs. "I'm a dirty whore."

"Don't you know it," he laughs.

Then she feels two hands spreading her ass cheeks apart and before she knows what's happening, her puckered asshole is being filled as well. The second guys slams into her with hard thrusts and it feels like she's being torn. He slams in and out, filling her to the hilt and pulling back again. The other one is still rubbing her clit and the first attacker is filling her pussy. It's an impossible tight fit and she feels her walls stretching to accommodate him. She feels full of cock and it hurts like a bitch. Every once and a while, someone slaps or punches her. The pain stings and burns.

Tears now stream down her face continuously and to her utter shame, she feels her orgasm rapidly approaching.

"You're all mine now, cheap whore," he pants. "You will always belong to me."

"No, I never will!"

"Shut up!" Another punch, the hardest one yet. "Your tight cunt is fucking mine. I will always find you and I will fuck you until you come so hard you won't remember who you are anymore, whenever I fucking want to. You're my bitch now."

The first attacker puts his hands on her hips and blows her pussy, pulling her onto him, pushing her back and forth on his cock. She also ruts back against the cock in her ass. A rough set of lips finds their way to her exposed neck and she feels teeth pulling at her flesh.

"No!" she cries. "Please don't! Please!"

At that moment, the waves of her orgasm hit her. She still can't believe this is happening. She feels the walls of her hot pussy clench around her attacker's hard dick, pulling him in even more. He's panting heavily and lets out a loud groan as he comes inside her, filling her with his hot seed. The guy behind her is reaching his orgasm as well and her two holes are being filled with cum. She feels utterly humiliated.

"Say it again," another voice rasps.

"I'm a dirty slut," she whispers, sobbing.

"Louder!"

"I'M A DIRTY SLUT!" she says, louder this time.

"Is it my run now, J?" the same voice rasps. Her first attacker snorts.

"You can have the worthless little bitch. Her pussy's so fucking tight, man, make sure you don't come before you've even moved inside of it."

She's thrown to the ground and before she realizes what's happening, the other guy is on top of her, guiding his cock inside. She's still wet from before and wants to slap herself with disgust when her body reacts to his lips around her nipples. He sucks and bites on them. His breath smells horribly. She hates herself for whimpering when he's inside all the way.

"These perky little titties are mine now," the guy giggles. "All mine," he repeats before biting down on them again. The pain stings through her body.

She lost all fight and her body goes limp underneath him. She faintly hears someone telling him to move over and once again, someone shoves his cock in her mouth, fucking it. She's too disgusted to even try to work with them.

The guy pulls out and slaps her face with his still hard cock. "You belong to us, slut." He spits her in the face.

To her humiliation, she comes again, this time around the other guy's cock. "Shit, she's really digging this," he says. "Come for me, whore. Come for daddy."

She sobs loudly as her walls pull him in and keep him trapped, and she just wants to die when she can't stop a moan from escaping her lips, or her hips from bucking into him. Why are her legs wrapping themselves around his waste? Why are her heels digging themselves in his lower back, pulling him deeper? He pulls out and after giving her another kick, they leave her there, a sobbing mess. But not before humiliating her further.

"You little slut, you belong to us now. We'll always find you if we want to spill our load and you just proved you fucking love it. You were asking for it. It's your fault."

Another kick and they're gone. Her mind seems to have completely blanked on her and the sounds of her phone ringing barely seems to register. She recognizes the ringtone she set for Naya. With all her strength, she crawls over to her purse. With trembling hands she opens it. She lets out a long cry of frustration when she realizes she just missed the call. She barely has the strength to push the few buttons it requires to call her girlfriend back.

Suddenly, she's worried. Will Naya still want her? What if she thinks she deserved it? What if she hates her because she reached an orgasm, twice? What if she hates her for enjoying it?

After one ring, Naya picks up. "Where are you, Di?" she asks, worry clearly etched in her voice.

Dianna tries to answer, but her throat hurts. "Please," she manages to croak out.

"Babe! What happened? Where are you? Baby?" Naya sounds more frantic now.

"Between… studio… home," Dianna manages. She then remembers where she is and croaks out the name of the street. "Please, Naya," she cries. "Please."

"I'm on my way. Just hold on, baby, I'll be right there."

She doesn't know how much time has passed when she hears the sound of tires screeching.

Footsteps.

"Oh my god, Dianna!"

She cries in relief when she hears Naya's voice and feels her strong arms wrapping themselves around her lovingly. Naya's firing questions at her, but she can only embrace her girlfriend and bury her bloody face in her neck.

Naya picks her up and carries her to the car. Next thing she knows, they arrive at the hospital. She can hear Naya talking on the phone. Probably the police.

DxNxDxNxDxN

Naya is lying on the bed, cradling Dianna in her arms. She kisses her softly on the lips. It's been quite some time since those horrible events and Dianna is healed physically, but she and Naya haven't made love ever since. Her girlfriend has been absolutely amazing, and it makes Dianna feel so guilty.

"What's wrong?" Naya mutters against her lips before giving her another kiss, softly suckling on her lower lip.

Dianna sighs. It's taken her a long time, but she can finally talk about it. "I just feel so guilty," she says, a tear trickling down her cheek. "I feel like I cheated on you."

"You're crazy," Naya protests. "They attacked you. They forced you. You didn't have a choice."

"But I had an orgasm," Dianna is crying now, a strong pain present in her chest. "Twice."

"That was just your body, baby. It doesn't say anything about your mind." Naya trails her kisses to Dianna's neck and it brings back a flash to that rough set of lips. Naya feels her girlfriend stiffen under her touch.

"I'm such a slut," Dianna says harshly, pushing Naya off of her.

"If you're a slut, you're _my_ slut," Naya answers.

Dianna looks up in surprise. Naya must remember how possessive they had been – and she's been so sweet to her, so why…?

Naya gently pushes Dianna down and undresses her gently. "You're mine, baby. All of you is mine. You belong to me and nobody else."

She leans down and kisses Dianna's neck, suckling on the skin. She trails her hands over her body. "This is all mine. No matter what they say, they can't change that."

Dianna is still crying silently, but she feels how her body relaxes under Naya's strong yet gentle fingers. Naya suddenly leaves the room, but comes back immediately, a teaspoon in hand. She straddles Dianna and holds the spoon against her nipple, which immediately hardens under the touch of the cold metal.

"See," Naya mutters. "This is your body reaction. Did you want your nipple to harden? Did you command it to?"

Dianna shakes her head.

"Exactly. It's purely your body reacting." She lies the spoon down to the side and leans down again, her lips latching onto Dianna's nipple.

She gently runs her tongue across it, sucking it in. She cups her other breast again and rolls the nipple between her fingers. A lovely warmth spreads throughout Dianna's body.

Naya takes her time kissing and sucking on Dianna's breasts, muttering they're hers every now and then. She lets her hand wander over Dianna's stomach, lightly tracing her abs. She looks up and smiles in satisfaction at Dianna's erect, enlarged nipples.

"All mine, baby," she says again as she lets her hands roam all over her body. She kisses her stomach, dipping her tongue inside her belly button. Her hand moves lower and she traces Dianna's wet slit. She leans up again, kissing Dianna deeply, massaging her tongue with her own as she dips her fingers inside. Her middle finger traces Dianna's entrance as she flicks her thumb over her clit.

"I love you," she mutters softly. "I love you, Dianna Elise Agron. I love you so much and you're mine. You belong to me. This wonderful pussy is mine."

Dianna only nods and takes in a sharp breath when Naya sinks her finger inside of her, all the way to her knuckle. She pumps it in and out lightly, tracing her walls each time. Dianna moans when Naya adds another finger, building a steady rhythm. The only sounds filling the room are her pussy sucking in Naya's fingers, her moans and pants and Naya's declarations of love and statements of possessions.

Dianna knows what Naya is doing. She's reclaiming her.

Naya curls her fingers and drags her nails across her walls. "Naya," Dianna pants, letting out a long moan.

"You don't belong to them. I'll always protect you. You're not theirs. You're mine."

Naya shifts her body and brings her mouth to Dianna's pussy, taking in the strong scent of her arousal. She leans down and licks Dianna's clit, sucking it and keeping it inside her mouth. She licks it, her fingers now grazing over her G-spot. Dianna's body is trashing under her touch, but she doesn't stop. Dianna comes with a loud scream.

She keeps up her actions until Dianna reaches a second orgasm, and a third. She draws the orgasms out of her girlfriend and then licks her fingers clean.

"You're mine, babe. I made you come three times."

She wraps her arms around Dianna again and rocks her back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into her ears as Dianna cries in gratitude. She kisses her again, softly, tenderly.

"I love you."

Dianna looks up at her. "I love you too. Thank you so much, Naya."

"I'm not leaving your side. I'll always be here for you. You're safe now."

_The End._


End file.
